


Il mio giorno

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [7]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Nick vive la vita rifiutando per primo per non essere rifiutato, ma con Jack non vuole rovinare le cose ed è per questo che si costringe a non andare oltre l'amicizia, perchè per lui è troppo preziosa per rischiare di perderlo. Finchè non arriva la Laver Cup





	Il mio giorno

**Author's Note:**

> ok, approdiamo nella Laver Cup 2018, a Chicago quest’anno nel Team World ci sono ancora Nick e Jack e mi hanno letteralmente folgorato. Fino a qualche mese fa pensavo fossero solo grandi amici ma lì ho visto ben di più. Ho visto Nick che si illumina a giorno solo con Jack e li trovo meravigliosi. Specie perché merita qualcuno che lo ami e basta. Così ci siamo. Ci saranno altre di questa serie, con altri protagonisti anche. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IL MIO GIORNO   
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca0ac59786e645990853dc7ed5d13014/tumblr_pfif3gGvzM1rmdmxco3_1280.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e066e206b4c6afe808a9b6caddf6d04f/tumblr_pfif3gGvzM1rmdmxco6_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3148ad5ccc0dc205975c5bf29f28f0a3/tumblr_pfif3gGvzM1rmdmxco10_640.png)

  
Il suo sorriso è probabilmente tutto quello che mi dà la voglia di andare avanti in questo torneo.   
Non so perché ma non ho mai voglia di fare nulla, è come se l’entusiasmo non fosse nato con me, non ce l’ho nei geni. Ma quando sto con certe persone mi sembra di essere vivo e con lui lo sono.  
Con lui mi sento vivo e non solo.   
Sorrido come un ebete, felice e sereno, perché mi sento capito.  
Io so che lui anche se è completamente diverso da me, mi capisce.   
Ed è la luce che mi manca, è il giorno della mia notte.  
Io con lui mi sento all’alba e non al tramonto com’è ogni istante della mia vita.   
Così dopo questo doppio che vinciamo incredibilmente, dopo tutti i festeggiamenti e la gioia incontenibile di tutti che ci contagia ancora più di quanto già non lo siamo fra di noi, dopo questo casino che contraddistingue il nostro team, siamo io e lui sotto la doccia, da soli e nudi, mentre gli altri ci aspettano in saletta prima di andare a cena e poi a dormire.   
E siamo io e lui che rimaniamo a ridere e parlare felici mentre ci laviamo e ci brillano gli occhi, mentre ci guardiamo e non riusciamo a staccarceli di dosso.   
\- Sei stato grande oggi! - Mi dice lui, io scuoto la testa ridendo incredulo.   
\- Sei tu quello grande!! Nei doppi sei micidiale! Ed hai questa capacità particolare di accendermi! - Jack mi guarda colpito da quel che mi è scappato, convinto che scherzi.   
\- Cos’è che faccio io? Ti accendo? Non avevo fiammiferi! - La butta sullo scherzo mentre rido ed io scuotendo la testa mando tutto al diavolo.  
Non dovrei, lo so.   
Ma in questo momento non me ne frega proprio un cazzo.   
Vado davanti a lui, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e senza dargli tempo di capire e reagire gli mostro come mi accende.  
E lo bacio.   
Premo prepotentemente le labbra sulle sue, poi le fondo e gliele succhio, lui ebete si lascia fare per poi in un secondo momento ricambiare, le schiude e mi facilita il compito. Ricambia, prende il mio carnoso e lo succhia come io facevo col suo e qua decidiamo di fermarci e respirare. Un momento prima di andare oltre ad un bacio semplice, un momento prima di arrivare al bacio serio. Le sue mani sono finite sul mio petto istintivamente mentre io lo tengo ancora a me con il corpo che pulsa impazzito, il calore sale mentre l’acqua ci riscalda ulteriormente.   
Ed è qua, mentre mi separo di un soffio da lui, mentre lo guardo, che mi rendo conto d’aver fatto una cagata pazzesca perché questo non era decisamente solo un semplice bacio.  
Qua di semplice non c’è più niente.   
Me ne rendo conto e mi stacco per scappare e chiudermi convinto subito a trovare un rimedio per bloccare la cosa. Perché non sono tagliato per queste cose e non voglio rovinare questa bella amicizia con lui, era per questo che non volevo, perché mi conosco e so come faccio.  
Chiude l’acqua dietro di me e mi insegue fuori mentre mi avvolgo nell’asciugamano, so che sono un’idiota e penso già di correre da Sascha che mi deve fare un favore.   
Ma non ci andrò da Sascha, non gli chiederò un favore.   
Jack senza dire nulla mi prende un pezzo dell’asciugamano e si infila sotto, raggiunge il mio viso e senza parlare, senza nemmeno fiatare, riprende da dove avevamo interrotto.  
In silenzio.  
Senza esitare.   
Si riprende le mie labbra, me le succhia e poi va oltre. Infila la lingua nella mia bocca, la apre meglio, aderisce ed eccomi qua come un coglione a venirgli incontro, ad intrecciare le nostre lingue, a fondere le nostre bocche in un’unica entità.  
A prenderci i respiri e non ho idea di cos’altro. Forse l’anima.   
Credo di aver appena fatto un bel casino.   
Bello, appunto.   
Quando ci separiamo, prima che io torni a scappare lui gioca d’anticipo e mi mette la mano sulla guancia, mi sorride al riparo di questo asciugamano sulle nostre teste. Sorride con una dolcezza che non gli avevo mai visto.   
\- Va tutto bene, vero? - Chiede con un che di timoroso che mi demolisce. Da questo capisco che ci sperava probabilmente da sempre e che essendo io un demonio non era chiaro se fosse il caso di andare su quel livello.  
Annuisco sollevato nel capire che gli va bene, che prova le stesse cose o forse migliori perché lui è una persona migliore di me.   
Ma non serve che gli dica cosa provo. Non serve che me lo dica lui.  
Mi basta che non cambi nulla, che non si rovini nulla.   
È tutto ciò che mi basta.   
Dopo di questo toglie l’asciugamano e la luce artificiale dello spogliatoio mi colpisce, stringo gli occhi e poi lo cerco con un moto d’ansia spontaneo. Alla luce potrei vedere delle espressioni diverse, potrei aver capito male prima, potrebbe essere che se ne è pentito nel giro di subito.  
Ed invece no.   
Lui mi sorride emozionato e radioso e non gli sembra vero ed è uno splendido libro aperto.  
Un sole, il mio sole. Il giorno, il mio giorno.   
Non voglio rovinare niente, ma so che sono bravo in queste cose.  
Spero la magia duri il più possibile, io ne ho bisogno.   
Dio sa se ne ho bisogno. 


End file.
